The ruler of treasure in the universe
by Angra Mainyu no Avenger
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, reborn with a new body and strength, as a traveler of the world, he sought various treasures in the entire universe and made them his own, other than property he was also interested in science, literature and so on, so that besides jewelry, some drinks and food, as well as weapons and magic tools, Naruto also collected a number of books on science and much more
1. Chapter 1

**The Rule of Treasure in the universe  
Crossovers: Naruto x One Piece x Fate Stay Night**

**Skill of Naruto:  
1\. Master of Energy Skill (_Chakra, Ki, Reiatsu, Mana, Haki _and much more)  
2\. Master of Matrial Arts.  
3\. Master of Weapon Skill (Swords, daggers, arrows and much more)**

**Charakter: Uzumaki Naruto  
Episode 00: The beginning of a new life**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki, a Konoha village shinobi who reincarnated, after his death in a battle against Kaara's self-made organization, he reincarnated into a blond-haired man with red eyes, dressed in noble clothing in the middle east in the time of the gods, he gained an ability, namely the gate an unlimited treasure storage portal, and a talent for learning anything in one glance and having unlimited magical energy in his body, making him capable of destroying the world with only rank E magic.

**Parameter**

**STRENGTH: C  
ENDURANCE: EX  
AGILITY: A  
MANA: Infinity  
LUCK: EX  
N.P: EX**

** SKILLS**

**Item Construction (False) : A  
Territory Creation : A  
Divinity : B (A+)**

** SKILLS**

**Narikawari: A++  
Golden Rule : A  
Charisma : A+  
Kagero: A  
Kisei Bunshin: B  
Houshi no Jutsu: B+  
Underground Roots Teckhnique : B  
Energy Sensing technique: A  
Sovereign of Magical Wands : EX  
Master of Energy Skill : EX  
Master of Matrial Arts : C+  
Master of Weapon Skill: EX  
Unlimited Talent: EX**

** PHANTASM**

**Melammu Dingir : The King's Signal Cannon  
Tipe : Anti-Army~Anti-Fortress  
Rank : B**

**Gate of Babylon  
Type : Anti-Unit  
Rank : E~A++**

**Sha Naqba Imuru  
Type : Anti-Unit  
Rank : EX.**

**Mokuton Shin suusenjuu  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Rank : A+**

**Mazo no Kusari  
Type: Anti-unit and Anti Mistical Energy and Soul  
Rank: A++**

**Start Story**

After fighting more than a week without stopping, Naruto Uzumaki a seventh Hokage was finally defeated by one of the members of Kaara's organization, Naruto was killed by all of them, help arrived too late, Sasuke and the other Konoha ninjas could only turn their eyes upon seeing the incident.

**Duaaarrrr!**

The sound of explosions was heard and blood scattered everywhere, Boruto's son from Naruto was shocked, seeing his father defeated before they arrived.

"Fatheerrr!" Long Buroto shouted when he saw his father break into small particles.

All of the Shinobi at that time were sad, because their village leader just died, not only that Naruto was also a shinobi world war hero and child who had a very gloomy past.

But when his ideals were reached, various ordeals still approached Naruto, starting from Hinata who was kidnapped by Toneri, then after having a child, Boruto, his son hated himself just because he was too busy taking care of the village until he barely had time for his son, then peace which is threatened by the presence of Otsutsuki descendants.

**In a dark place, where souls are led to the realm of death.**

Seen a spiky blond man with shapir blue eyes was carried by a man in a black robe rowing a small boat in the river the souls of a desperate person.

The man stared at the reflection of himself in the river, he knew the ship would take his soul to the last stop, that heaven or hell was the last stop he would stop, all that depends on the decision of the man who rowed their boat.

That person does not have a face at all, Naruto who saw it actually felt scared, why? That's because Naruto really has a fear of ghosts or similar creatures.

**Arriving on a land.**

Naruto came out of the boat and walked away from the river, until finally he met a mysterious man who smiled at him.

"Welcome, on the land of reincarnation, hero," said the mysterious man.

Naruto fell silent when he saw the mysterious man in front of him, when he heard a greeting from a mysterious person in front of him, he began to respond with a simple answer.

"Em, thank you for the welcome, but who are you?" Naruto replied while asking the mysterious person in front of him.

"Who I am is not important at all, the important thing is, do you want to take the opportunity to reincarnate again, as a new person in a new world or not?" the person asked, offering something that attracted many human desires.

Naruto who heard the words of the person immediately thought of the right answer about the wishes of the person in front of him, to reincarnate him into a new life.

"The offer is quite tempting, but why did you choose me?" Naruto asked the person in front of him.

The mysterious person just smiled at him, then said all the reasons.

"That's because everything inside you is right for the category of people I want to reincarnate," the person answered Naruto.

"Category?"

"Well category, every god or goddess whose job is to reincarnate someone, has their own category, then you are the one who fits the category that I want, both honest, having a lot of difficult times, never giving up and a good leader, you almost perfect in everything, it's just that your shortcomings are that you are still as stupid as you could be or can be said, your brain has not improved. "

Naruto was shocked to hear that, but he immediately smiled because he was the one who got an offer of reincarnation from a god.

"Well, I understand, I'm also willing," Naruto replied while smiling.

"Good. Now before I, reincarnate you as a new person, I will tell you a few things first," said the person while looking at Naruto with a serious look.

"What is that?" Naruto asked the mysterious person (The God of Reincarnation) in front of him.

"One I will give new abilities that come from three creatures that live in your world and one person from a different world, then the second you will continue to wander throughout the universe to get lots of experience and new things, until you really discover the world that you deserve to be married to, "answered the god while smiling.

"Well, I understand and I'm ready to accept their strength ... but if you may know, who are they?" Naruto asked.

"I can only tell three creatures that are in your world, because for the fourth person you have to choose yourself, aren't you a problem?" answer and ask the god.

"No problem," Naruto answered shortly to the god.

"You must know them more than anyone, they mean what I mean, white Zetsu and black Zetsu then the third is, the Power of the Mazo Statue."

Naruto paused to hear the names of the three creatures he would get his abilities, Black Zetsu, an immortal creature that could only be sealed, then had the ability to control the body of the person he was carrying, merging with the land and so on.

White Zetsu, has the ability to feel the chakra or magical energy of a living being, absorb chakra, and perfectly disguise it to body odor and ability, manipulate its chakra so that it can use many elements and abilities to strengthen wood.

The statue of Mazo, a creature that is the initial form of the Juubi and Kuchiyosei creatures or strongest Rinnega users and functioned to seal the nine biju then has an unlimited capacity of chakra, and has a chain of chakras that have a very strong snare, making biju unable release or return to energy.

"Not bad, but are the new worlds I'm visiting so terrible that I have to get the 3 most abnormal abilities?" Naruto asked the god of reincarnation, because as you know, that white and black Zetsu cannot be underestimated, plus the ability of the Gedo Mazo Statue that once made chaos in the shinobi world, even he almost died, because the Kyuubi was forcibly pulled out by the Statue his body.

"Of course, you won't know how terrible the ability of people in the new world is, so I give their abilities to you, so that at least you can survive if something bad appears, or at least can escape death quickly,"

"Okay, I understand ... now what about the fourth person?" Naruto asked the god in front of him.

"Hem, for the fourth person, okay, you will choose it through the card that I spread this," he replied while putting ten cards in reverse on the ground, then Naruto was told to choose one.

Naruto who saw it only quietly watched the cards for a few moments, until finally he used all his luck to pick up a card and when the card was reversed, a bearded man wearing a dark robe hooded with a stick, then said Caster.

"Caster?" muttered Naruto.

"Casterkah, pretty good, now choose one of these four cards!" Seen the deity arranged four new cards on the ground in reverse.

Naruto obeyed the wishes of that person, even though he really did not understand the game performed by people who claimed to be gods.

"This one!" Naruto exclaimed as he picked up a card located in the middle of the right and when opened or reversed, there was a picture of a blond man in a neat comb, having ruby eyes, wearing a small dark green Aladin-style cloth vest, carrying an inscription shaped like a gold-colored book and also a big ax that is also golden in color as its weapon.

Immediately a bright light appeared from the card that made Naruto glare and disappear from the realm of death.

After the dazzling bright light disappeared, Naruto tried to open his eyes and was shocked, because suddenly he was on the shore of a very large island and looked like he was uninhabited from his dense forest.

Naruto turned his eyes to the sea water, and he saw the reflection of his face very clearly, he smiled a little because apparently his face turned into the face of the person from the card he chose.

Naruto also chose to enter and explore the forest on the big island, many things he saw, ranging from animals to herbs he had just seen.

Because of the ability of the black Zetsu and white Zetsu and the Mazo statue, Naruto was able to survive without eating and drinking. That made Naruto not have a big problem, even though it was placed in a place with absolutely no food.

A few hours after tracing the forest, Naruto found some fruits that were oddly shaped and had never seen him at all.

"What kind of fruit is this? Why does the shape of this fruit look strange?" Naruto's mind while carefully examining the fruit, especially when he felt the presence of foreign energy in the fruit, each fruit has a different mystical energy.

Naruto also thought to save all the fruits to be made into collections, it made Naruto open the gate of the Babylon portal, Gate of Babylon is shaped like a golden energy portal that can store anything, then quickly stores fruits and objects which he found into the golden gate.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated a little, he saw the contents of the portal, the gate of Babylon, Naruto saw something interesting there, namely there were 4 pieces of paper rolls containing a collection of jutsu from the ninja world plus a letter that appeared inside, the rest was Ancient inscriptions made of gold-colored stone with book-like shapes, then large golden axes and objects that he had just entered into the gate of Babylon.

The curious Naruto immediately took out four scrolls of ninja jutsu from the Babylon gate, along with the mysterious letter.

After being taken, Naruto casually took the letter to open the envelope and read it.

This is the message from the message.

^ Naruto Uzumaki, as a notification, when you were sent with new powers, I accidentally emptied your Gate of Babylon, leaving only a few objects and I also inserted four scrolls of jutsu instead, then I also gave additional features to the Gate of Babylon, where Gate of Babylon can not only store objects in an unstoppable amount and launch them, but your gate of Babylon can also maintain the condition, repair and multiply every treasure stored in it for a second after 10 seconds of storage, in the tenth treasure that you save will be doubled to double then in the eleven seconds the object you save will be duplicated again and it will continue to occur as long as the object is still stored in your gate of babylon. Oh yeah, IQ and Talent I increase to the level of the gods, so thank to me^

Naruto who reads the message just kept quiet then threw it away, but in his heart he thanked the person who reincarnated him, now what he thinks he will insert what he has into his Gate of Babylond?

"Haa ... I don't know why I feel so spoiled by him," Naruto thought as he stroked his forehead, his head hurt to think of all the things that had happened to him.

"For now, thinking about something unknown is only going to make a headache, so I better study all the jutsu that has been given in these scrolls," Naruto muttered, then took a scroll that reads ninjutsu.

Naruto started the contents of his writing, and sure enough, because his Intelligence and Talent was improved, making Naruto able to learn the whole collection of ninjutsu on the scroll in just three hours, next genjutsu, for this Naruto practiced every animal he met to find out whether he succeeded in mastering it or not, practicing all genjutsu he usually mastered in four hours of training, the next is Fuinjutsu, because this sealing technique has a very high level of complexity in certain rank levels, especially rank S, making Naruto take up to five hours to master everything, especially Uzumaki fuinjutsu and finally Taijutsu, is the last jutsu he learned, because Taijutsu consists of only physical movements, so the practice becomes a little easy, at least that's what Naruto thinks.

Until finally Naruto felt what he called cramps and severe injuries or suffered severe injuries because of his inadequate physical strength and also he immediately practiced without doing muscle massaging, warming up and stretching, until his muscles became tense.

Because of this problem, Naruto was forced to rest and finally, due to the physical training he had to go through before learning Taijutsu, this made Taijutsu the longest jutsu for Naruto to master, due to various problems, Naruto took five months, five weeks, 24 hours to be able to run Taijutsu exercises.

After successfully learning various kinds of taijutsu, Naruto went from the uninhabited island to a crowded place, he used the ability of Zetsu to move quickly, this move was called Kagero, the ability to blend with trees and land around them, then move place to various parts of the earth through its union with nature, it can appear anywhere, as long as it is still connected to the land where it unites itself.

Naruto came out from behind a tree that had a big city, the city was very big and crowded, in that city there was also a port fleet, many ships anchored with their respective flag symbols, lots of people passing by and also there were lots of boredom posters there bertempel, there are many faces there at a pretty fantastic price, but for some reason Naruto did not want to hunt for prizes, he walked down the city, there are many things that caught his attention, namely the presence of people who have the same mystical energy as the fruits that he get the uninhabited island.

They also did not seem to know the rules of harmony, spoke harshly and like to mix and look for commotion by attacking each other and destroying other people's personal belongings.

Naruto goes to the library, but before that Naruto uses the ability of his hands which is very fast to steal other people's money and stored at the Gate of Babylon.

**Five minutes later.**

Naruto bought some items that he could buy, besides the amount of money he had saved was very much, because the effect of doubling the item per second will be active after ten seconds of storage.

Then Naruto rented an inn by pawning the devil fruit he had gotten on an uninhabited island, the jewelry he bought and the number had doubled, so Naruto could stay at a luxury inn for a long time.

Naruto also bought a lot of weapons after 5 days later, he also used his money to buy all the existing knowledge, all kinds of information he bought with his money, he bought maps of books about devil fruit knowledge, etc., Naruto also learned it in a short time, Naruto also met with powerful figures from the world, one of whom was Monkey D Luffy (Please correct it if I mistakenly wrote the name), Rorona Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and various other characters, then learn from them all, art with Zoro and Taijutsu Sanji as his favorite, Usopp's ability to use many weapons also caught his attention, he learned to make many weapons from that person, until Naruto officially established good relations with the Straw Hat pirates.

Not only that, Naruto also explores, the science of Haki, in that world there is the ability or human potential energy called Haki, not everyone can open it, but it is great that Naruto is able to master three types of Haki (Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku and Haoshoku.) Easily learn all three This type of haki doesn't even take more than 7 days.

The trait that Naruto liked the most was The Haosoku of Haki, which made him able to overthrow the enemy without fighting, or it could be said that this hike gave a high level of intimidation, which made the enemy bow to the user.

Naruto is so obsessed with collecting various things, ranging from science, weapons, armor, food and so forth.

Naruto can also use the power of the devil fruit without having to eat it, namely by using the ability of white Zetsu to absorb the mystical energy of the fruit and use it to fight, or he can also use the power of Narikawari no jutsu, which can be used to perfectly imitate someone.

In just seven years Naruto became the richest pirate in the world, because of his modified Gate of Babylon capabilities and hobbies in collecting valuables, he also had a separate crew that he gave devil fruit to enhance the abilities of his men, with a Gate of Babylon and the Bososhoku of Haki, Naruto can throw sharp and fast sharp weapons projectiles and even able to cut Doflaminggo thread, which he says is very strong and can destroy an island in just one shot, its assets are almost unlimited, with the amount of property which continues to be doubled in one second.

Naruto finally became the most feared person in the world of One Pice.

Naruto had no ambition to get the treasure sought by pirates whose existence was still a question, which Naruto wanted was, a valuable treasure he could get along with science, literature and various books he collected.

"So what will you do next Naruto?" Luffy asked Naruto, Naruto and Luffy were talking on Luffy's ship, many of Naruto's crew died by Kurohige the user of the Yami-yami no mi fruit.

"I will continue my adventure to a different Universe to gain new strength, knowledge and valuables," Naruto answered, and his body increasingly faded.

"I will miss you Naruto," said Luffy, smiling.

"I will miss you too ... but, that doesn't mean we can't make lasting memories!" Naruto exclaimed as he raised dozens of golden portal circles and shot various kinds of projectiles at high speed towards Luffy.

"Huaaaaa !"

**Blaaaaaaaaaarrrr !**

The land exploded and was destroyed when it collided directly with various kinds of weapons that shot at Mach speeds.

Luffy was somehow able to avoid the speed of the object that shot so fast.

"H-hoy! A-are you crazy Naruto ?!" Luffy didn't accept.

"Maybe, but this is the only way I can do it so that I can get memories of fighting with you, for the last time," Naruto said, staring at his fading body.

Hearing that, Luffy immediately understood, he prepared his fighting style, both of his hands turned black and hardened, Naruto who saw it just smiled, because Luffy started to get serious.

"**Gomo-gomo Gateling Gun!**"

"Heh!" muttered Naruto, who saw Luffy attack him with Haki-coated hands, and Naruto quickly used Zetsu's Mokuton abilities, wood tendrils or, it could be said, tree roots sprang up from the underground, holding back and attacking Luffy.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaa!"

Boooooooom

A big explosion appeared everywhere, Zoro and the others immediately got out of the ship to see what had happened, they were shocked to see, Naruto and Luffy complained about their respective abilities, making many places around their ship destroyed.

"Capteen !" they shouted when they saw Luffy cornered.

"Beat him captain!"

"Attack Luffy!"

"**Katon Ryuen Hoka no jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed as he fired, fireballs in the shape of dragon heads from his mouth towards Luffy.

But Luffy did not want to lose he jumped into the air and made his legs grow and turned black, Luffy stomped his feet tightly.

"Not bad Luffy-san!" Naruto exclaimed while chanting a few hand seals, "**Mokuton Mokuryu no jutsu!**"

A wooden dragon popping up from the underground and holding back Luffy's attack made the pirate captain entangled in a wooden dragon's restraints.

"Aaaaaarrrg!"

"Get ready Luffy!" Naruto ran while picking up a spear on the golden portal called the gate of Babylon, Naruto immediately drained the spear with Haki until the color became very dark black and at that time Luffy was on the verge of death, but luck came where Naruto disappeared before his attack hit him.

**Wait for the next episode**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rule of Treasure in the universe  
Crossovers: Naruto,.Bleach**

**Skill of Naruto:  
1\. Master of Energy Skill (_Chakra, Ki, Reiatsu, Mana, Haki _and much more)  
2\. Master of Matrial Arts.  
3\. Master of Weapon Skill (Swords, daggers, arrows and much more)**

**Charakter: Uzumaki Naruto  
Episode 01: Ambition to get all valuables in the whole universe**

A wooden dragon popping up from the underground and holding back Luffy's attack made the pirate captain entangled in a wooden dragon's restraints.

"Aaaaaarrrg!"

"Get ready Luffy!" Naruto ran while picking up a spear on the golden portal called the gate of Babylon, Naruto immediately drained the spear with Haki until the color became very dark black and at that time Luffy was on the verge of death, but luck came where Naruto disappeared before his attack hit him.

**Doooooom!**

A big explosion suddenly appeared in a place full of traditional Japanese buildings, many pairs of eyes staring at the explosion.

Dust drifted and obstructed the view of anyone there, when the dust had thinned, it was clear that a neatly blond man with blood-red eyes with a thin vertical line of pupils, he carried a black spear and felt so strong, this is evidenced by the creation of a very deep and wide crater in that place.

"Well, apparently I have already been moved, now where am I in the universe? If I was first in the world full of pirates, where am I now?" murmured, the young man asked while saving his black spear into a gate or a golden energy circle portal.

He also felt that there was a lot of energy that was strong enough and around him, the young man circulating his gaze around, seen many men dressed all in black with the katana in their hands, the young man felt their energy was different from the pirates called Haki or energy from the fruit devil.

"Oi! All of you, who can explain to me, about where i am?" the young man asked, looking down at them with disdain.

"Haaaaah! Oy! Son of a bitch! Who do you dare to destroy buildings in this place? And what the hell is looking down on you damn it!" they are angry at young men who casually appear without permission to destroy buildings and give silly questions and look at them with disparaging views.

"Hem, introduce my name Uzumaki Naruto, I am the one who dominates all the strength and treasures of the entire universe!" Naruto exclaimed while releasing Hasoku of Haki.

Naruto's Haoshoku of Haki was able to make, the people there fell down and prostrated towards him.

"Arrrgh ! What kind of power is this!" exclaimed all of them who felt the intimidation of a true king, or the king of the entire universe Uruk, well his soul was indeed the soul of a Shinobi namely Naruto, but his body and abilities belonged to the Tyrannical king of Uruk named witch type Gilgamesh, so there was a possibility that Naruto was influenced by his true nature the king who always looked down on the enemy before him, because his heart and brain belonged to Gilgamesh.

"Are you all surprised? This is the power of a true king, the ruler of the universe!" Naruto exclaimed as he smiled sarcastically, then the golden portal reappeared behind Naruto and took out the long barreled rifle handle, which he bought from the world of pirates, filled with adventures in the oceans and criminals.

Naruto then walked to a man with a mustache, Naruto looked surprised at all of them, because of the many people there, no one wore different clothes, all the same, that is, traditional Japanese clothes in black and white belts.

"Tell me, where is this actually if you don't want your head to be hollow,"

"Al-alright, I understand, you are in the Soul Suciety, where the Shinigami are! (Please correct it if it's wrong)" the person replied while retreating in fear.

"Shinigami? You mean the god of death?"

"Yeah."

"Hem, interesting,"

"What happened Hoy ?!" shouted a small white-haired man in a slightly different outfit, he had an additional white cloth vest with a flower that had the meaning of Mystery and selfishness, he was the Captain of the tenth Division.

"Captain!" they exclaimed as they ran for protection.

"What a high level of intimidation, who exactly is he?" the captain's mind as he watched the man wearing quite striking clothes, where he wore a turban crown on his head, and a small shirt so that his chest was visible, his body was white and muscular, red eyes and blond hair, sharp eyes, had charisma that is scary.

"Who are you?" asked the new person.

"I am Naruto, the king of the universe, from the energy flowing in your body, it seems you are their leader, who are you?" answer and ask Naruto to reply to the person who asked for his identity.

"You are so arrogant, my name is Toshirou Hitsugaya, I am the captain of the top ten Shinigami division, tell me what Naruto wants ?!" answered and asked Hitsugaya hard to the people surnamed Uzumaki before him.

Naruto still looks like his arrogance is solah he can beat anyone, smile in front of Hitsu style, then save his rifle back.

Long enough they both looked at each other, until finally the captains from different divisions appeared, all the gotei 13 captains and lieutenants appeared and circled around Naruto, because Naruto was so suspicious.

"All I want is science and all the valuable things in this world, I will visit various worlds throughout the universe to get knowledge, books and also some things that interest me," Naruto replied casually, he did not even feel disturbed by the presence of all thirteen division captains.

"You really are, not polite, I will tell you that your arrogance will not be useful here," said someone with long black hair that shot towards Naruto at a very high speed.

**Trank**

The man was shocked because Naruto managed to hold his sword, even with just one index finger, that person's sword material did not hurt Naruto's finger.

"What ... how is that possible ?!" said not believe the thirteen gotei when he saw the attack of one of the fastest captains in the division unit, more precisely the captain with the symbol of the camelia flower division, he was the captain of the sixth division by the name Byakuya Kuchiki.

"The captain's attack was held with only one finger," said the unbelieving, a long red-haired man bound and a body full of tattoos, his name is Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the sixth division.

"Weak," Naruto muttered softly, then at a very abnormal speed Naruto disappeared from Byakuya's face then appeared behind him.

"Uhg!" Byakuya suddenly vomited blood, everyone was shocked to see that, they did not know what had happened, but what really happened was, Naruto used Byakuya's fast-moving abilities, well, because of his high talent ability, Naruto could learn all the magic in one look or once observation.

"H-how can be?" Tanya didn't believe Byakuya saw Naruto able to move at a speed that he couldn't match at all.

"I copied what you just did to be able to move quickly," Naruto answered casually.

'He imitates, what does that mean?' Inner doesn't believe Byakuya and the others.

"**Hadou number thirty-one shakaho!**" exclaimed a red-haired man and a fireball shot towards Naruto, but the fireball passed Naruto's body, as if the fireball had not hit anything.

**Booom**

The ground scattered when a fireball hit the ground, Naruto stared at the shot just now.

"The attack should have hit him," he said, not believing anyone else saw that.

"A logia-type devil named Pika-pika, the ability to make its eaters has a body made of light so that it cannot be touched and control light," Naruto thought as he stared at the astonished people of the incident just now.

"He he he he he, huhahaahaahahahahahahahahahahaha! A really interesting power, let's fight me!" exclaimed someone with hair that was given a bell at the end, wearing an eye patch and a body full of muscles.

The man darted towards Naruto and slashed his sword in full force towards Naruto.

**Wush**

**trank**

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Naruto was thrown a few meters back, Naruto held back the sword's slash by using hardener Haki, making his arm turn black as black as steel, Naruto smiled seeing the person in front of him.

"You're strong, what's your name?" Naruto asked as he picked up a katana from Gate of Babylon and drained the katana with a hardener, until the sword turned black and produced a strong aura.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of eleven division, you are also great for being able to withstand my attacks, you are quite strong, what if we fight, I'm tired of talking," said the muscular man.

Naruto stared at the man's sword, where the man's sword looked almost broken, but his strength was enormous, Naruto also felt the energy from Zaraki Kenpachi was quite strong and large.

"Pretty interesting, but maybe the outcome of our battle will destroy many places, do you still want to continue?" Naruto asked.

"You think I care, the important thing is my boredom is gone, I can't stand wanting to beat something up!" Kenpachi exclaimed as an answer to Naruto's question. His Reiatsu onto his sword and made his body emit a terrible aura, Naruto also noticed the sword from the eleventh division captain.

"Is this not going to be a problem?" Renji asked the captain who was falling down because his stomach hurt.

"The question will be that the problem is true, but the problem will be even greater if we obstruct the wishes of the captain Kenpachi," replied Byakuya, staring at the captain of the eleven division whose fighting spirit was raging, the other division captains also seemed unwilling to interfere, looking at the gaze serious eyes from Kenpachi.

While Naruto who saw Kenpachi's fighting spirit became a little smiling.

"It seems you are the type of person who likes to fight, then this conversation will be very fast, I don't want to fight if there is no bet."

"Heh, what do you mean?" Kenpachi asked.

"I want if, I win from you, you have to give me your katan, how?" Naruto asked.

"Hooh, interesting, but what do I get if I can beat you?"

"Then I will serve you to be your student and learn all about this place from you, you will get respect from me!" Naruto answered with a flat and relaxed face.

"Your offer doesn't interest me at all," said Kenpachi, who was rather disappointed by what he would get from Naruto if he could win.

"What do you want then?" Naruto asked.

"What I want is that you have to be stronger to be able to comfort me boy!" replied the person while smiling, with a smile of a maniac in battle.

"Really you are the one who attracts my attention," Naruto muttered, then with a speed of 500 Mach / second Naruto shot and slashed kenpachi with a sword.

**Trank!**

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!**

This time Kenpachi was thrown far enough towards the back and destroyed many magnificent buildings behind him.

**Cling**

**Deng!**

**Kraaak**

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Kenpachi turned out to be able to return to extraordinary speed and slash Naruto, Naruto held him back and made the ground he stepped on cracked and exploded.

Naruto looked at Kenpachi's body which he had just slashed, he did not experience any significant damage, even though the energy released was able to destroy fifty elephants.

"Kenpachi-san, I didn't expect, if your body was so hard and strong," Naruto said praising Kenpachi, Naruto looked at him seriously, this time Naruto didn't want to play anymore, he began to be serious about the person in front of him.

"Was the attack just meant to test my abilities?" Kenpachi asked, whose fighting spirit began to vibrate and get stronger.

Naruto appeared to be frowning at Kenpachi's body strength which could not be hurt, Kenpachi was indeed injured but the injuries suffered were only minor scratches.

"You're wrong, I wasn't testing you at that time, my attack was really serious," Naruto said while saving his weapon back into the Gate of Babylon.

"What ?! You're really boring," grunted Kenpachi who was really disappointed at Naruto's seemingly short-lived resistance.

"I'm kidding," Naruto added.

"Huh ?"

"?"

Everyone was confused about Naruto's words.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenpachi who had lost his fighting spirit.

"How come I want to just give up, mutt!" Naruto shouted as he raised hundreds of golden portals which quickly shot billions of projectiles in the form of swords, spears and various other hard objects that could be used as weapons with a non-playful speed of 300 Mach.

**Dudududududududududuaaar!**

The super strong explosion caused by the projectiles moving at very high speeds hit the ground, everyone who was there was surprised not to be playing Naruto's strength.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You're dead bastard!" Naruto laughed with his dirty swear.

"Hehehehe, Not bad, your attack this time is quite felt," suddenly a voice from behind the thick dust made Naruto stop laughing.

"Tch! You're still alive, apparently, really unexpected." Naruto does not seem to think that there are people who can survive from the blow from his Gate of Babylon attack which is an attack with an anti-unit type, when the dust has thinned, it can be seen, if Kenpachi is pretty much injured, there are also Naruto weapons that are still stuck his body.

The weapons that Naruto had launched disappeared into particles of light, as well as those in Kenpachi's body, because Naruto saved the treasures that were thrown at Kenpachi to repair and reproduce them again.

"You are really shocking, this is the third time I have been hurt by an attack" Kenpachi said while smiling, towards Naruto.

"You are like that, I didn't expect you could still survive when I received my previous attack," Naruto responded while smiling in praise, then preparing the fighting style he learned from Zoro, taking 3 katana blades from Gate of Babylon, then each held tightly in each body part, one in the right hand, one in the left hand and one in the mouth.

"Do you want to challenge me to play sword again?"

"Yes, but this time I guarantee it will be more challenging," Naruto said while removing three types of hips simultaneously, the incident made all lower-level Shinigami tremble in fear, while the division captains, they could only sweat coldly, they didn't expect humans who have a pretty terrible aura come to their place.

**Krak!**

**Boooomm!**

**Trank**

Seen easily by Kenpachi, holding the sword that Naruto was using, Naruto who saw this did not remain silent, Naruto quickly swung the sword in his left hand with a very crazy speed, the speed of light.

**Wussh**

**Buag**

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

The unprepared Kenpachi was thrown to the side.

**Clink**

Naruto suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Kenpachi.

"Oni-Kiri!" Naruto called out the name of his sword style, which meant slashing the devil, slashing crosses from his hand and the sword's push from his mouth made Naruto's attack powerful enough to kill middle-class pirates.

**Trenk!**

**Booooom!**

Again, Naruto attacks Kenpachi with his sword, and looks like Kenpachi is holding his attack with one hand.

"Hehehehehefuhahaahahahahahahahaha! Let's show your greater strength!" Kenpachi exclaimed while running at high speed, Kenpachi and Naruto attacked each other, not infrequently Naruto and Kenpachi were thrown and destroyed buildings around them along with the fortress protecting Soul Socity.

**Duaaaarrr!**

**Booom!**

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

Explosions after explosions could be heard, the higher-ups of the Suciety Souls began to swedrop which fight was the strongest, the two of them had no significant injuries, because they both had enormous body defenses.

Naruto with his Kenboshoku of Haki ability can avoid Kenpachi's attacks and hit Kenpachi with a very hard attack, but Kenpachi is excited and fighting like that monster, though not always about Naruto, but sometimes Naruto can be hit by Kenpachi's attack.

The two of them look good, the fight lasts very long, no one wants to stop the two fighting maniacs.

They all just watched from afar and couldn't do anything when they saw many of their buildings destroyed because of being the battlefield of the two of them who were fighting All Out, though not entirely true, because they both only fought 50% of their abilities.

**Dreng! Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

A very large shock wave as they collided with swords made any objects around them scattered into the air including the ground they stepped on immediately cracked and destroyed, it was clear Kenpachi and Naruto smiled to enjoy their fight.

Well, even though at the beginning Naruto looked annoyed, but after a long battle it took place, the two of them even enjoyed the fist fight even more, showing off their abilities by slashing empty air which caused the buildings around them to be destroyed by the shock waves from their sword slashes.

"Haaaah, they seem to really enjoy their fight, huf."

"You're right, now how do we improve this situation?"

"Heh ... I don't know."

Doooooong ...

They all frantically thought about how they would end up if Paktua who became the chairman of all Shinigami knew about this incident and they would definitely be blamed and then forced to repair the damage that was not theirs at all.

While Byakuya just kept quiet and chose to leave from there, he didn't want to be involved.

"Where do you want Captain Byakuya?"

"Go home," he answered casually.

"Eh? But ..."

"I don't want to be involved in this incident," he replied, then disappeared without a trace.

"He's running away, what kind of chairman is he?" Renji murmured.

"What's wrong Renji?" Toshirou asked, confused.

"Ah, it's nothing, Captain Toshirou, this is just a small matter between me and Captain Byakuya," Reinji answered while smiling.

"Oh yeah, instead of Captain Byakuya always with you Renji, but why didn't I see him, where was he?" asked a woman who always accompanied Toshirou, she had wavy brown hair, had a fairly large breast size and her face was also very beautiful, another she was taller than Toshirou and she was a Lieutenant from the Division led by Toshirou.

Hearing the question Reinji immediately averted his gaze.

"What's wrong Renji?" Toshirou began to ask.

'Why did Matsunoto-san realize it anyway?' Renji thought while cursing.

**Return to battle.**

"Ahahahahahaha, I've never been this excited, you're really shocking!" Kenpachi exclaimed as he swung his sword brutally and every swing of his sword produced a very strong shockwave.

**Blaaaaaaar!**

**Blaaar!**

**Blaaaar!**

**Deeng!**

**Booooom!**

The land scattered everywhere when Naruto held back and deflected Kenpachi's attack to the side.

"Ahahahaha, don't need to talk much anymore, because this will end soon!" Naruto exclaimed and suddenly, wood roots sprang up from the ground attacking Kenpachi blindly.

**Kraaaaak Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!**

Kenpachi jumped away avoiding the attack range of tree roots that appeared from nowhere.

From a distance, a woman with a pink hair looks like she is staring at Kenpachi's battle with Naruto, she is a Lieutenant from the eleventh Division, which means she is a subordinate of Kenpachi, her name is Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Heeeh, it's pretty good that person too, Kenpachi-san to release his great strength hehehehe, interesting," Yachiru muttered while smiling. "I hope Kenpachi-san can continue laughing like that young man-san" he muttered, well that's because he didn't know Naruto's name.

**Wait for the next episode.**

**In the next few episodes you want Naruto to whose universe?**

**A. Dragon Ball Z.**

**B. Fate Stay night.**

**C, Youjo Senki / Saga Tanya The Evil**


End file.
